


Thorin VS knife_em0ji

by Eldikar_The_Magnificent



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fanart, M/M, Retelling of The Hobbit, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldikar_The_Magnificent/pseuds/Eldikar_The_Magnificent
Summary: A fanart inspired by knife_em0ji's "God's Gonna Cut You Down"--where Thorin gets a bit of revenge on knife_em0ji for some story upsets he suffered. Not going to give away any details. You will have to read the story! Also, there are some Easter Eggs based on a post by knife_em0ji's Tumblr account, which explains a few of the details.





	Thorin VS knife_em0ji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knife_em0ji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knife_em0ji/gifts).
  * Inspired by [God's Gonna Cut You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351840) by [knife_em0ji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knife_em0ji/pseuds/knife_em0ji). 

[](https://s175.photobucket.com/user/shackles2garlands/media/em0jiknife.jpg.html)


End file.
